


Zoey’s Extraordinary Lovesong

by craigslist crackers (CameronFaneron)



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronFaneron/pseuds/craigslist%20crackers
Summary: What if Zoey sang a different song to Max?
Relationships: Tobin Batra & Zoey Clarke, Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Zoey’s Extraordinary Lovesong

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I just really wish that Zoey sang a song with “i love you” in it

“Still,” Zoey stared at the man, doe-eyed and amazed. “No one else would’ve done that for me.”

Max shrugged, ever humble about the way he always put others first. Another trait Zoey realized Max possesses. Another trait of Max’s that she’s come to adore and admire. “It’s fine. I do enjoy some impromptu karaoke during a job-threatening meeting anytime.” He shot her a playful wink while leaning back in his hanging chair, folding his arms. 

Zoey bit her lip, a guitar riff entering her brain, having no business being there. She tried to shoo it away internally as the urge to sing bubbled up to her lips. But no matter how much she ignored the music, it still simmered in her brain almost painfully, she gave in to the urge and began to sing to one of the most important people in her life. 

Max, from just looking at Zoey in the way he usually did, immediately took notice of the glazed look and slow breathing Zoey had donned. He sat up slowly and cautiously, holding out a hand in an attempt to calm Zoey down, as if she were a wild animal. 

“Wow, okay, I didn’t think it meant that much to you-“ Zoey stood up and took long and slow, somewhat sultry steps towards Max. “-but I can clearly tell it did, so maybe if you calm down and, uh, take a seat, we can talk about this? Or like-“ 

Zoey pressed her pointer finger to Max’s trembling lips, effectively stopping him from speaking- or properly thinking- any longer. Satisfied with his stupified state, she slid into his open lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She swayed her upper body slowly and brushed his nose with hers. 

_Whenever I’m alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am home again._

_Whenever I’m alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am young again._

Max gulped and watched in amazement as Zoey found different ways to hold him, whether it be wrapping her arms around his neck, stuffing her hands in his hair, resting them on his chest, and more. 

_However far away,_

_I will always love you,_

_However long I stay,_

_I will always love you,_

_Whatever words I say,_

_I will always love you,_

_I will always love you._

The confessions came as a surprise. Max sucked it a ragged breath, each “love” leaving him breathless and wanting more. More of what, he didn't know, but he felt sick with this need. The way Zoey moved was amorous and silky, swaying in his lap and caressing his jaw. She looked flushed and love sick, a dopey grin on her heart-shaped face. 

_Whenever I’m alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am free again,_

The song reached its crescendo, meaning Zoey did as well, using one of her dangling legs to spin them around. Max leapt to fold his arms around her waist protectively, in fear she would fly off the chair. Instead of falling, Zoey took this opportunity to cuddle herself ever closer to Max, who was in the process of having his brain completely shut down. 

_Whenever I’m alone with you,_

_You make me feel like I am clean again._

Zoey stood and pulled Max to his feet. Max had no room to resist, nor a reason to. She grinned bashfully at him and pulled him into a swaying sort of dance, similar to the slow dances at a highschool prom. Zoey rested her head against Max’s chest, right over his speeding heart. 

Max sighed blissfully. If this was her heart song to him, he might as well enjoy it.

The song drew into its final chorus, leaving Max holding Zoey in a way he wanted to do since they first met: Zoey snuggled in his arms and chest with him cradling her gently and protectively.

_However far away,_

_I will always love you._

_However long I stay,_

_I will always love you._

_Whatever words I say,_

_I will always love you,_

_I will always love you._

With that last confession, the guitar strums in Zoey’s head faded to a stop. They remained in the same position, both content with how things were. Until Zoey’s actions hit her like a freight train. And she pulled herself out of his embrace, which became harder for her to do because one, she didn’t want to let go, and two, because Max followed her embrace, rushing forward to grab her arms and bring her closer, before giving up and stepping away.

“I, Uh, wow,” Zoey mumbled. “I’m- sorry?” Max gaped at her.

“You just sang me a- oh my god, you just sang me a love song.” He gained a dopey smile and flopped back in his respective hanging chair, while Zoey slowly sat down in her own, mortified and deeply embarrassed. 

It wasn’t until somebody cleared their throat in front of them that they snapped out of their shocked(and lovesick, in Max’s case,) state. 

Tobin smirked knowingly. “Ya know, I would totes report you guys to HR because ‘what in the world’,” he crunched on a Dorito. “But since I now have $50 to retrieve from this bet, and Zoey drama is the only fun thing that happens anymore, I won’t get y’all fired.” 

Zoey gawked at the now cocky man. “You saw all of that.” She whispered and buried her face in her hands. “Oh my god, kill me now.” 

“Yup,” he shrugged and turned to Max before walking away to a glaring man’s desk. “Congrats on the gal, Max!”

**Author's Note:**

> In all of my fics Max’s one character trait is “I love Zoey”


End file.
